Aux yeux de l'infortune
by Aaaaaaaaaah
Summary: Elle n'était qu'une enfant. La neige, déjà, se teintait d'un rouge prometteur, d'un rouge qui la poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin. Oswald ne faisait jamais de promesse, contrairement à Glen. Mais elle l'aimait plus que Glen. Elle l'aimait plus que tous.


**Titre :** Aux yeux de l'infortune

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki

**Résumé :**

ATTENTION : SPOILERS sur les deux derniers chapitres paru, c'est-à-dire allusions très claires à des révélations toutes récentes de l'intrigue.

…

La neige ne cessait de se rappeler à elle, tout le temps.

« Dis-moi, Oswald… »

Vraiment, qu'elle fût blanche ou pourpre, elle savait seulement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir faire corps avec elle.

« N'as-tu jamais eu peur de moi ? »

Ses yeux voyaient tout, c'est ce que les autres pensaient. Le rouge, le blanc, le noir.

Oswald ne faisait jamais de promesse, contrairement à Glen. Mais elle aimait Oswald plus que Glen. Elle aimait Oswald plus que tous.

La neige ne cessait de se rappeler à elle.

**Note :** Sur un autre site, il y avait un concours sur le thème de Noël auquel je n'ai pas participé mais qui m'a tout de même un peu inspirée. Voilà le résultat ! N'hésitez pas à mettre la musique Lacie en fond.

-O-

_**Aux yeux de l'infortune**_

-O-

« Va-t'en ! Elle apportera encore le malheur si vous restez ! »

Les larmes de la femme aux cheveux gris se mêlaient à ses cris d'hystérie.

« Va-t'en, va-t'en ! A cause d'elle, à cause d'elle… »

L'enfant ne cillait pas, gardant fermement la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne. Il fixait l'adulte de ses yeux froids, insondables. La fillette les observait d'un air interrogateur, sa frimousse oscillant entre eux deux, plus surprise qu'apeurée par les cris de cette dame qui les avait pourtant bien nourris. Ignorant ses gigotements, il jeta un ultime regard derrière le corps faisant écran devant lui, apercevant les silhouettes effrayées tapies dans la maison assombrie. Il fit alors demi-tour, forçant la fillette à le suivre maladroitement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'il quitta la demeure où ils avaient vécu quelques mois, sans rien de plus que son bagage d'arrivée : cette mignonne petite fille qui le suivait en sautillant.

« Marche plus vite, nous devons trouver un abri pour la nuit. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Elle ne broncha pas mais se remit tout de même à avancer normalement.

« Tu seras punie, aussi », ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois, il la sentit se stopper. Il se retourna à moitié vers elle et croisa son regard indigné, ce regard qui la rendait si spéciale, accentué par sa moue de colère :

« Tu es méchant, Oswald ! Tu es vraiment méchant ! »

- Tu ne devais pas recommencer. Si tu continues ta comédie, je serai encore plus sévère. »

Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle abdique. Elle abdiquait toujours. Elle en tremblait presque, avait les larmes au bord des yeux :

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas ma faute ! »

Il ne dit rien, toujours immobile, inexpressif, attendant. Elle baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Puis lentement, sans le regarder, avança jusqu'à lui pour lui prendre la main. Il l'entendit murmurer une nouvelle fois :

« Ce n'était pas ma faute… »

Ils se remirent en route.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Je te présente mes excuses si tu as cru que je pouvais penser cela », fit-il alors.

Elle releva brusquement le menton, pour voir le profil impassible de son frère. A vue d'œil, son visage s'illumina, et elle finit par afficher un sourire de petite fille, un sourire de joie sincère, innocente. Elle lui pressa un peu plus la main. Elle était contente.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient le quartier délabré, dans l'esprit du garçon, l'image du nourrisson inerte flottait, ineffaçable. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à leurs hôtes temporaires. La fille de leur bienfaitrice avait enfanté un mort-né alors qu'ils étaient présents. Personne n'avait empêché sa sœur de venir caresser le ventre rond de Kathy, puis personne ne les avait chassés lors de l'accouchement. Il était resté là, près de la porte, laissant l'enfant s'échapper de sa prise devenue molle. Il l'avait laissée s'approcher du lit, il l'avait laissée s'agenouiller près de la mère tremblante, gémissante de douleur, d'horreur et de désespoir, recouverte de sueur, de sang et de placenta. Tous, tous sans exception avaient regardé la fillette s'allonger près du cadavre bleui du nouveau-né, fermant les yeux, puis commencer à chanter de sa voix fluette. La scène avait été macabre. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait ça. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui interdisait ce genre de démonstrations qu'elle faisait pourtant si naturellement.

Il revoyait le hoquet choqué de Kathy. Il réentendit les cris immondes, les cris de haine, de souffrance et d'horreur mêlées qui avaient suivis, sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui avaient fait brusquement raidir le corps menu de sa sœur, la faisant rouvrir les paupières subitement et se boucher les oreilles. Il revit la scène, il revit celle qui se réjouissait quelques heures plus tôt d'être grand-mère accourir, il se revit l'arrêter en se plaçant devant elle tandis qu'elle levait la main, une grimace de rancœur terrible déformant son visage alors qu'elle allait s'en prendre à elle. A la personne la plus précieuse qu'il avait, à son unique sœur. Il n'avait jamais eu de regard si glaçant.

« La la lala… »

Les doigts de sa sœur ne cessaient de s'échapper puis de revenir au creux de sa paume tandis qu'elle chantonnait. Elle revenait, elle reviendrait toujours quand bien même elle désobéissait. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit, adoucissant son visage de façon surprenante, la voyant danser à moitié, scruter avec curiosité le décor miteux de la ville dans laquelle ils erraient. Pourtant, au fond des yeux sombres du tout jeune garçon, restait ancrée une gravité saisissante. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

« Non. Je peux vous donner de vieux vêtement de mon fils, si vous le voulez, mais pas question que vous demeuriez ici. Les enfants comme elle portent malheur. »

Encore une maison où ils étaient venus frapper, dans un état misérable. Encore une fois, un échec.

« Maman me manque.

- Je sais. »

Ils marchaient, ils ne cessaient de marcher. Il l'avait effectivement punie, ignorant toutes les fois où elle demandait une pause, toutes les fois où elle réclamait à manger : elle lui faisait donc la tête. Elle savait pourtant très bien qu'il ne la laisserait ni s'épuiser, ni s'affamer. Néanmoins elle était capricieuse et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on l'ignore.

Son joli visage était résolument tourné dans la direction opposée, et elle se retenait à grand peine de lui parler. Cela faisait une semaine. Il lèverait bientôt la punition. Elle devait avoir compris, maintenant.

« Papa aussi me manque.

- Je sais. »

Ils marchaient, encore. Des semaines qu'ils réussissaient à survivre, parcourant les villages qui se succédaient, indénombrables. Il volait de plus en plus, les gens de moins en moins enclin à leur offrir l'asile. L'incident lié à l'enfant de Kathy était bien loin, maintenant.

Leur errance semblait toujours lui répéter inlassablement le même refrain. Même cette vieille femme qu'ils avaient croisée quelques semaines plus tôt avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Ils avaient un destin, un destin funeste. _Elle porte malheur, elle n'est que malheur, cette enfant aux yeux de l'infortune_. Et elle continuait de chanter, sa mélodie préférée, qui coulait comme de l'eau autour d'eux.

Un jour, plusieurs saisons auparavant, quelqu'un lui avait proposé de l'accueillir. Mais lui, seulement lui. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'il la laisserait ?

« Oswald, regarde, il neige ! »

Ils étaient en décembre, déjà. Elle le lâcha, courant sur le sol un peu glissant, tournoyant sur elle-même. Le fin manteau dont il l'avait recouverte ne devait pas la réchauffer beaucoup, néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les rares passants aux alentours les regardaient d'un air curieux.

« C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? Ca me rappelle Papa et Maman, lorsqu'on jouait dans la neige ! »

S'il avait eu l'ombre d'un sourire, celui-ci avait disparu.

« C'était si blanc ! »

Oui, la neige était blanche… mais ils la voyaient rouge. Tu es comme ta musique, ma sœur bien-aimée. Si joyeuse et si triste, si innocente et si souillée… Il la protégerait toujours. Qu'importe le rouge, le noir et le blanc. Qu'importe son regard pénétrant, leur peur et son insouciance. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre il y avait déjà bien longtemps.

« Oswald, Oswald ! Viens danser, Oswald ! »

Elle riait, ses cheveux noirs déjà longs virevoltant autour d'elle. Ca le réchauffait, lui qui sentait la neige couvrir ses cheveux, se glisser sur ses clavicules mal protégées.

Elle revint en courant vers lui, agrippant son poignet :

« Allez, viens !

- Hé ! »

Même s'il se laissait entraîner comme une poupée de chiffon, il ne tenta pas d'esquisser un seul pas de danse. La fillette fit la moue :

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Oswald. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Il jeta un œil aux badauds qui semblaient attirés par leur manège. Il chuchota :

« On attire l'attention. C'est gênant…

- Pourquoi t'en occupes-tu ? »

Elle lui reprit les deux mains, les levant haut alors qu'elle l'entraînait de nouveau avec elle. Elle souriait, elle riait.

« Danse, Oswald ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir danser ainsi sous la neige, comme nous le voulons ? »

Etait-ce ses mots ? Etait-ce les mots d'une si petite fille ? C'était ceux de sa sœur, simplement. Il devait avoir gardé une expression un peu surprise car elle rit de plus belle.

« Nous sommes libres, Oswald ! »

Et elle recommença à chanter. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je sais que tu as peur. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, ma sœur bien-aimée.

« Vous reste-t-il une chambre ?

- Avez-vous de quoi payer ? » demanda le gérant d'un air suspicieux.

Ils étaient dans une auberge assez banale. La nuit avait fini par tomber et la neige avait, elle, cessé sa chute. Ils étaient deux enfants, l'ainé à l'air déterminé, seuls, demandant tout naturellement une chambre d'hôtel. C'était la première fois que le vieil homme voyait ça. Après avoir réglé leur chambre, il les conduisit jusqu'à elle, grommelant :

« Vous comprenez, avec tous ces voleurs qui traînent… Jamais trop prudent… »

Ni lui ni sa sœur ne répondirent. Leur hôte les laissa devant leur porte, leur jetant un regard torve par-dessus son épaule.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Oswald s'assit sur le lit pendant que la jeune fille fouillait un peu partout. Son furetage fit rapide, vu le peu d'espace dont ils disposaient, et elle vint s'asseoir tout près de lui. Elle testa le rebondis du matelas et grimaça :

« Il est encore moins confortable que tous ceux qu'on a déjà eus avant.

- C'est vrai. »

Elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur le lit puis décolla de quelques millimètres, avant de s'étaler de tout son long, sa tête allant se reposer sur les genoux du garçon. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillaient sur ses jambes et sur les draps.

« Mais c'est toujours mieux que dormir dehors », conclut-elle farouchement.

Elle se cala un peu mieux contre son frère, qui mit ses paumes à plat sur le matelas, derrière son dos. Elle se mit à chanter et il ferma les paupières.

« Tu es triste, en ce moment. », lança-t-elle soudain.

Il les rouvrit, ne dirigeant pourtant pas son visage vers elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ce genre de choses », dit-il.

Elle se mit sur le ventre, posant ses coudes et ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, lui causant une brève douleur.

« C'est à cause de Noël ? », demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, il baissa les yeux dans sa direction. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur lui, son visage poupin embelli par une expression remplie d'interrogation. Son regard était sombre, plus scintillant que jamais. Il la scruta gravement, comme s'il décidait si elle était apte à lui répondre sérieusement. Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

« Est-ce que tu veux le fêter ? Avoir un véritable Noël, cela te ferait-il plaisir ? »

Elle le jaugea avec un peu d'étonnement, puis pencha un peu la tête, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de réflexion.

« Ce que je voudrais, surtout, c'est qu'il neige, en fait. »

Puis elle se remit sur le dos, retournant ses mains et les dirigeant vers le plafond en croisant les doigts. Elle battit des jambes, qui pendaient auparavant mollement en dehors du lit :

« Tu sais, moi aussi, Noël me rend un peu triste. »

Puis elle se remit à chanter.

_Un jour, je la rencontrerai, celle-là qui se sent si seule… _

« Tu me fais mal.

- Tu es douillet ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, tandis qu'il frottait distraitement sa cuisse engourdie.

Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La ville était calme, ils n'entendaient pas un bruit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa main sur la vitre. Il ne neigeait plus. Ca la rendait nostalgique. Sa voix d'oisillon s'éleva soudain :

« Le monde est si mauvais… mais c'est beau aussi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle avait un regard impénétrable, paraissait des années plus vieille que son âge véritable. Ne percevant pas de réponse, elle finit par se retourner, prête à sortir son frère de ses rêveries sans aucun égard.

Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux puis, lentement, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres roses. Il s'était endormi. Il était allongé sur le côté, la respiration régulière, le bras replié sous la tête, dérangeant un peu ses cheveux fins. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de sombrer dans le sommeil si rapidement.

Elle eut alors un sourire d'anticipation, qui la fit revenir à son air enfantin. Sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, elle alla se glisser sous les couvertures, se blottissant tout contre lui en soupirant de bonheur. Elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Vous êtes des déchets. »_

Il était à quatre pattes, incapable de se redresser. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette ruelle crasseuse, gelé par le froid, les yeux fixés sur les pavés noirs, le crâne martelé ? Le matin était terne, sali par le sang et la sueur. On l'avait drogué, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pu les arrêter. Il s'était fait avoir, puis battre un long moment. Comment la protéger s'il ne savait même pas se défendre lui-même ? Les voix rauques des deux hommes n'étaient plus rien, éclipsées par le ton clair et conquérant de la nouvelle venue. Ton chant, ma sœur, est promesse de meurtre.

« Des déchets répugnants. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre à lui. Jamais. »

Il connaissait cette voix coupante, glacée. Pourtant, aux yeux des deux hommes devant lui, ce n'était que la voix d'une gamine fragile et insensée. Ils devaient sûrement rire, les inconscients. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il s'effondra sur ses avant-bras, relevant un peu le menton. Il haletait tant il avait mal. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, jusqu'à se blesser. De sa vision défaillante, il aperçut les jambes nues de sa sœur, solides, bien ancrées au sol. Puis, comme il le redoutait, comme il l'avait espéré durant un instant, il la vit derrière elle la Chain, aussi noire que la mort qu'elle apportait.

L'éclat de la faux lui fit fermer les paupières, puis il les rouvrit. Il devait la regarder. Un bras coupé rebondit violemment contre un mur. Il sentit du liquide l'asperger, vit la peau de sa sœur se tâcher de pourpre.

« Continue, B-Rabbit ! »

Elle riait lui ne changeait pas d'expression. Il n'affichait pas d'étonnement, pas d'horreur, pas de peur seulement un rictus de souffrance incontrôlable. Il regardait, simplement, ses yeux d'un violet de plus en plus sombre. Tu es comme ta musique… Les deux corps ne furent bientôt plus que des morceaux éparpillés. Lorsqu'il sentit que B-Rabbit, la Chain vengeresse, était partie, il s'assit difficilement sur les pavés.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle, au milieu des restes de corps elle dansait, ses yeux rouges luisant dans l'obscurité, ses mains, ses bras offerts au ciel.

« N'est-ce pas beau, Oswald ? »

Il y avait du sang partout. Une pluie de sang.

_« Viens danser, Oswald ! »_

Elle riait tant. Il respirait difficilement sous la douleur. Une voix aux accents moqueurs s'éleva :

« En voilà une intéressante rencontre. »

Lentement, la jeune fille baissa les bras, s'arrêtant de tournoyer, plissant les yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », fit immédiatement le garçon.

Il avait immédiatement tenté de se remettre sur la défensive, scrutant la ruelle noire devant lui. Si on les avait vus… Elle était trop loin de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir maintenant.

Trois personnes couvertes d'un long manteau à capuche cachant leur visage s'avancèrent à découvert. A leur tête…

« Tu me parais en bien mauvaise position, pour pouvoir me poser cette question. »

Des yeux à l'éclat particulier, une blondeur détonante. Ni lui ni elle ne bougèrent, pourtant, ils comprirent au même moment que cet homme était dangereux. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit. Oh, il avait bien fait de s'intéresser à celle qui avait contracté B-Rabbit. Il y avait déjà quelques temps que des rumeurs couraient. La fillette le fixait, clairement méfiante, mais debout, intouchable. Quant à l'autre… son frère ? Réellement, il le pensait quelle intéressante rencontre.

En un instant, le nouvel arrivant se trouva dans le dos de la jeune fille, emprisonnant ses deux mains dans l'une des siennes, relevant son menton éclaboussé de sang. Ses compagnons ne bougèrent pas, tandis que l'enfant écarquillait les yeux. Oswald sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il regarda la scène comme si elle n'était pas vraiment réelle, incapable de bouger.

« Tiens, un enfant de l'infortune… Je me suis toujours dit que ces yeux rouges sont particulièrement fascinants. »

L'homme parlait nonchalamment, examinant attentivement sa captive. Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Son frère observait, impuissant, tentant vainement de bouger un bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai pas de mal, poursuivit l'inconnu, semblant plutôt amusé de la situation. Qui voudrait blesser une aussi belle enfant ? »

Puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Oswald.

« Glen, nous ne devons pas nous attarder. »

La petite fille toujours prisonnière de l'étranger sursauta. Une des silhouettes sombres avait bougé, la voix féminine sonnant étrangement douce malgré le ton coupant.

Celui qui se nommait Glen garda son regard enfoncé dans celui d'Oswald tandis qu'il répondait :

« Tu as raison, comme presque toujours, Célia. »

Puis, en une seconde, il avait lâché la fillette et tenait fermement l'une de ses mains. D'un pas léger, il s'approcha d'Oswald, toujours à terre, couvert de bleus et de blessures. Il se plaça juste au-dessus de lui, l'observant en plissant des yeux. Il soutint son regard, incapable de se tourner vers le visage inquiet de sa sœur.

« Doug, viens donc le porter. Il ne pourra pas marcher seul dans cet état. »

Une des personnes encapuchonnées, plus massives que les autres, vint jusqu'à eux et souleva Oswald avec précaution. Glen sembla satisfait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas le jeune garçon qui avait parlé. Sa sœur avait pris la relève. L'homme ne pouvait sourire plus :

« Je suis le Maître de votre nouvelle famille et vous êtes maintenant sous ma protection. Vous avez été choisis. Bienvenue dans la Maison Baskerville. »

Après cela, aucun des deux enfants ne dirent un mot de plus. Quand Oswald avait enfin croisé le regard de sa sœur, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient même plus à décider. Ils faisaient déjà partie de la famille de cet homme.

« Tu seras le prochain Glen. »

Ils s'étaient tous les deux figés. Le domaine du clan des Baskerville était plus grand que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Ils étaient tous les trois près de l'âtre d'un petit salon dans lequel on les avait conduits. Le feu crépitait chaleureusement. Oswald avait été soigné et lavé, habillé élégamment et coiffé (au contraire de sa sœur, toujours couverte de sang) et, à présent, sa somnolence brouillée s'était presque complètement évanouie. Les personnes encapuchonnées avaient disparu. L'homme poursuivit :

« Tu seras le prochain Glen mais en attendant, tu es mon serviteur. »

Oswald s'était un peu tendu. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas. Cependant, il s'inclina et répondit simplement :

« D'accord. Maître.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire,_ il sera le prochain Glen _? » enchaîna subitement la fillette avec curiosité, levant la tête pour les observer.

Son frère la réprimanda pour son indiscrétion, les sourcils froncés :

« Ne parle pas aussi familièrement !

- Cela veut dire que, dans quelques années, répondit tranquillement Glen, je transférerai l'esprit de Glen dans son corps. Il ne sera plus Oswald, mais le Maître de la maison Baskerville.

- Transférer… votre esprit, Maître ? » répéta le garçon.

Glen tourna son regard vers lui. Soudain, quelqu'un pénétra la pièce.

« Maître, j'ai préparé un bain pour elle, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Bien. »

Il pivota la tête du côté de la fillette :

« Il est pour toi. Va avec Célia, tu pourras changer de vêtements. »

La petite acquiesça et rejoignit la femme dont le visage restait dissimulé dans l'ombre de son manteau. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Glen se massa le cou et le questionna nonchalamment :

« Dis-moi, que voulaient-ils ? »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas besoin demander de qui il parlait. Il s'agissait des deux hommes que sa sœur avait tués.

« Ils la voulaient elle. A cause de ses yeux. Ils devaient sûrement vouloir la vendre, je pense.

- Je vois… »

Ils s'observaient mutuellement, sans ciller. L'enfant ne lui demandait rien sur le transfert d'esprit. C'était plus sage, mieux valait ne pas trop en dévoiler d'un coup. Néanmoins, Glen était certain que ces deux-là ne fuiraient pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui lui disait que leur place était ici et que les deux l'avaient compris.

« On dit que ces yeux portent malheur… dit-il soudain, d'humeur joueuse. Alors dis-moi, toi qui semble vivre avec elle, est-ce vrai ? »

Oswald fronça les sourcils :

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Alors Glen rit. Il le regarda faire, sans un mot.

« Tu as raison, finit par dire l'homme en gloussant. En vérité, elle seule est maudite. Elle va mourir, tu le sais ? Dans quelques années… »

Il se rapprocha du feu, coupant tout contact visuel un instant, le visage tourné vers les flammes. Puis il se retourna vivement, sans que le garçon ne comprît comment, pour planter une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens :

- Et ce sera toi… qui la tueras. », termina-t-il, l'expression amicale.

Le cœur d'Oswald bourdonna à ses tympans. Il porta une main à son front :

« Pourquoi je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras du temps pour t'habituer à cette idée. Et elle ne t'en voudra pas. Après tout, tu es la seule personne des mains de qui elle voudra mourir, je pense. »

Il lui affirmait cela avec un tel naturel, avec un tel sourire. Et doucement, déjà, Oswald accepta. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Je te protégerai toujours, jusqu'à ce que…

« C'est son destin. Elle a les yeux de l'infortune et tu es le prochain Glen. Tu es mon serviteur et tu es son précieux frère. N'est-ce pas passionnant ?

- Je le ferai.

- Comment ? » s'étonna l'adulte.

Les yeux du garçon le transpercèrent :

« Cette vieille femme, il y a quelques temps, me l'avait déjà dit. Elle devra mourir, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant que ce soit de mes propres mains. Et je suis votre serviteur, à présent. J'obéirai à n'importe lequel de vos ordres, Maître. »

Cette vieille femme ? Ah, elle l'avait devancé. Glen le dévisagea avec surprise, puis sourit encore.

« Bien. Très bien. Nous allons passer quelques années fort intéressantes en votre compagnie. »

Oswald se pinça la lèvre, à peine. Il avait repris une expression un peu moins sûre, un peu plus hésitante.

« Et elle ? osa-t-il demander, poliment. En attendant, est-ce que…

- Elle est très précieuse, le coupa Glen. Ta sœur est réellement particulière, tu sais. Réussir à contrôler une Chain si terrible à son âge… C'est un talent dont nous prendrons soin durant ces quelques années. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Vous êtes sous ma protection et je vous aime bien, j'imagine. Ici, vous serez en sécurité et bien traités. »

L'homme s'assit alors sur le canapé, ne le quittant pourtant pas des yeux, ne délaissant pas le sourire traînant sur ses lèvres. De longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, lui jouant avec un verre de vin, Oswald debout à ses côtés, silencieux. Il surprit alors l'enfant, changeant complètement de sujet :

« Sais-tu comment s'appelle la Chain avec qui elle a fait un contrat, Oswald ? »

Il persiflait à son oreille, sans pourtant en devenir effrayant. En fait, c'était plutôt un son auquel il pourrait s'habituer sans problème.

« C'est B-Rabbit. Elle est affreusement puissante. C'est elle qui a tué vos parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune garçon tressaillit.

« Allons, allons ! Pas de panique. »

Glen lui fit un grand sourire. Comment savait-il ? Personne ne savait. Pas même elle. Personne.

« Elle le sait. »

Cette fois, il fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête :

« Non, elle ne sait pas.

- B-Rabbit n'est pas une Chain qui a la capacité de modifier des souvenirs. A moins qu'elle ait fait un blocage psychologique, ce qui est ma foi fort possible, elle le sait. C'est toi qu'elle protège, Oswald. »

Les têtes coupées, les membres éparpillés de ses parents dans leur jardin enneigé se rappelèrent à lui violemment, l'étourdissant. Il revoyait les lumières chaudes des guirlandes clignotantes illuminer la scène.

_« Maman et Papa me manquent, Oswald. »_

Est-ce qu'elle lui mentait depuis tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait ? Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Il y avait déjà pensé, il y avait souvent pensé. Mais il ne voulait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu se souvenir sans en devenir folle ? Etait-ce B-Rabbit ? Lui aurait-elle permis de garder la raison ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache, qu'elle se souvienne. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas vrai. Il pria pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas qu'elle avait elle-même tué leurs parents.

_« Tu sais, moi aussi, Noël me rend un peu triste. »_

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de ce jour. Elle était censée oublier cette après-midi de décembre, deux ans plus tôt.

Il la revoyait, étalée dans la neige pourpre, somnolente, soupirante envers le ciel, offerte aux flocons tombant lentement sur elle et sur les bouts sanguinolents des cadavres l'encerclant. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait perdu le contrôle de B-Rabbit. Il ne savait pas comment s'était exactement passé le meurtre de leurs parents. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne lui restait qu'elle. Qu'il devait la protéger.

Il sentit une main familière se glisser dans la sienne. Son regard se glissa jusqu'à elle. Depuis quand était-elle revenue ? Espionnait-elle leur conversation ? Il s'était raidi. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les iris d'un rouge profond de sa sœur, ces iris brillants d'un éclat qui le glaça.

Elle se souvenait.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, Oswald. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que toi tu aies peur. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle semblait prête à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le priait de faire quelque chose comme ça. Qu'elle ne réglait pas ça par une dispute, par une moue boudeuse ou par un silence vexé. C'était la première fois qu'ils se mettaient tous les deux face à face, face avec la réalité qu'il avait pourtant inconsciemment acceptée depuis longtemps. Glen observait attentivement la scène, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« S'il te plaît, Oswald.»

Elle lui adressait un regard suppliant. Tu es réellement comme ta musique, ma sœur bien-aimée. Alors, le garçon se laissa tomber à genoux, sur la moquette, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de la part de Glen. D'un geste vif, il la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La fillette écarquilla les yeux, prise de court. Lorsqu'il la relâcha et se leva sans plus la regarder, elle rougit en baissant le menton.

« Retournons à ta chambre, tu es encore toute décoiffée, ce n'est pas correct de se présenter ainsi devant le Maître. »

La fillette grommela dans sa barbe qu'elle avait dû courir pour échapper à Lily, ce qu'Oswald ne comprit pas vraiment. Il leva alors la tête vers Glen :

« Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr, Maître. »

L'homme battit la main comme si cela lui importait peu. Néanmoins, il les observait toujours attentivement. Oswald prit la fillette par la main puis ils sortirent de la pièce, attendant que l'adulte les guide.

Je te pardonnerai de toute façon toujours, que tu sois le blanc, le noir ou le rouge. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne vivrai toujours que pour toi, ma sœur bien-aimée. Jusqu'au jour où tous les deux…

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers l'aile où se trouvaient leurs chambres, un cri se fit entendre au détour d'un couloir :

« Lottie ! Doug a encore fait tomber le sapin !

- Remettez-le, tout doit être parfait pour le Maître ! »

La petite fille avait lâché la main de son frère, ralentissant un peu, alors que les deux autres continuaient.

« J'espère que le domaine des Baskerville vous plaira. J'imagine que vous vous joindrez à nous pour Noël, cette année, ainsi que pour la prochaine décennie. Parce qu'ensuite… vous aurez un destin tout à fait intéressant. »

Les échos des pas d'Oswald se stoppèrent.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant une fenêtre. Elle l'avait même ouverte, tendant la main au-dehors. Lorsqu'un flocon se posa sur sa paume, elle eut un sourire mélancolique. Glen passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, intéressé. Il ne pensait pas que ce jeune garçon pouvait arborer une expression aussi aimante et douloureuse. Il avait bien choisi.

Oswald souriait, imperceptiblement, les yeux trop sombres. Je te protégerai toujours, ma sœur bien-aimée. Jusqu'au jour où tous les deux, nous disparaîtrons. La fillette se retourna brusquement, lui souriant et accourant vers sa main tendue.

_« Joyeux Noël, Lacie. »_

_._

_-O-_

_._

**Nda :** Attention, cette note est longue !

Il y a sûrement beaucoup d'incohérences avec le manga, que ce soit avec les tomes parus ou dans ce que nous réserve la suite… C'est un peu dur d'enregistrer et de réutiliser toutes les informations et tous les indices.

Déjà, je m'en suis rendue compte en écrivant cet OS, on a vraiment l'impression que Lacie a grandi entre le chapitre « Jack » et le chapitre « Lacie »… J'en ai conclu qu'elle n'avait pas l'effet secondaire qui la bloquait à son âge de départ. A moins que son vieillissement soit dû à mon imagination. Bref, je me suis servie de ma déduction, ça m'arrangeait.

Ensuite, je crois bien que Lottie (et par conséquent Lily) n'a pas connu Lacie. C'est suggéré au début du manga. Je me permets de laisser quand même cette incohérence, en le faisant remarquer tout de même. J'ai aussi introduit Célia, un peu timidement ^^.

Je me suis inspirée de Gil, pour Oswald et me suis beaucoup inspirée d'Alice pour Lacie, bien sûr. J'ai aussi fait un léger parallèle avec la relation entre Gil et Vincent, histoire de bien souligner les différences, j'espère que vous les avez perçues.

Ca se trouve, Lacie et Oswald n'ont absolument pas le caractère que je dépeins et certainement pas non plus cette relation, vu tous les retournements de situation qui s'enchaînent dans le manga. En fait, j'ai même modifié mon texte parce qu'au départ, je l'avais écrit juste après la sortie du chapitre « Lacie ». Je l'ai changé après avoir lu « Glen »…

Bref, je blablate trop. Il est beaucoup moins réussi que mon autre OS dans le fandom mais j'en suis quand même relativement satisfaite. Il est très moyen, c'est certain, mais n'hésitez tout de même pas à commenter si vous passez par là ).


End file.
